Agnes "Bunsen" Burnes
Basic Information Name: Agnes "Bunsen" Burnes Nickname: Bunbun, Gog Age: Pre Ghoul- 29; been a ghoul for 55 years Appearance: 5'6, 124lbs, She sports light blue eyes and has random wisps of brown curly hair poking out all over and at odd angles. Her face is also very expressive, especially in the eyebrows, due to her wearing crazy inventor goggles 24/7. She wears plain button up shirts with ties and vests that she's rummaged from dead folks and houses (gotta have vests to go with your ties and ties to go with your vests after all!!) and as for pants she'll wear high rise khakis with the shirt tucked in, rolled up at the bottom with high socks and sneakers. The Socks match whatever crazy pattern her tie and vest Is going with. She also has a handy utility tool belt for quick fixes, and over all of this she sports a ratty old lab coat. Birthday: March 24th Occupation: Weapons modder, repair-woman, and all around engineer for hire in her community run out of a small shop. However HER TRUE OCCUPATION is as a self-proclaimed inventor, tinkerer, and MAD SCIENTIST. Personality: Bunsen is a highly charismatic and strong-willed woman. She's not afraid to take the world's future into her own hands and go scavenging for supplies and corpses herself. Its a good thing she believes in herself and accepts her often disastrous failures as successes because she learned. Excellent sense of humor, and they get along with almost everyone- loyal to the end and will fight for her cause. Family- Mom and Dad- long deceased, Younger sister- They were very close, Strengths- Independent, creative, adaptive, extremely patient (seriously she doesn't get upset), driven and are very ambitious. Excellent at weapon modding, scavenging, and is a VERY charismatic and personable person. Weaknesses- She cannot hack and cannot lock pick (all though she proclaims her method of explosion-induced-unlocking is far more productive), not actually all that good at restoring old technology. Likes- SCIENCE, fire, working, still likes to scavenge at times, explosions, making friends, inventing, people who are interested in her work and willing to try out her inventions (like her friend Dixie!!) Dislikes- Being called a failure or unintelligent, people who badmouth science, raiders, boredom. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Stats and Perks Strength- 5 / '''Heavy Gunner Perception- '''6 / '''Demolition Expert Endurance- '''3 Charisma- 7 / '''Local leader Intelligence- '''5 / Gun Nut Agility- 4''' Luck- '''9 / Bloody Mess, Four Leaf Clover Back Story Growing up her family had a number of misadventures trying to find a safe settlement or town to call home, but they had always been the luckiest of the lucky. They moved around a lot and at some point added another member to their family, their daughter Agnes! She had always been a bit off, holding her head in the clouds by dreaming about a better technological future like in the pictures she found scavenging old ruins but was generally a very happy girl who never failed to inspire those she talked to. They were very good parents and loved her to the ends of the earth, supporting her scientific fantasies growing up and whenever she failed they helped her too see that she learned something from it so there is no real failure! (a philosophy she's held to this day). A couple more fallen settlements and that is when her family found a relatively safe location on the outskirts of the commonwealth where they stayed for a number of years and that is when her sister Delores came along! This was perhaps the first time Agnes was ever truly down. Its not a surprise she had been the main star to her parents, so she struggled with all the attention of her parents and neighbors going to the newcomer in her mother's belly. She opted to spend more time on her own, now at the age of 8, and would act out to get attention. By the time nine months rolled around she held a burning hatred for this new child- that is until she met the baby face to face. She grew quickly to love her little sister and loved playing with her and talking about all her wacky ideas for inventions. They were inseparable growing up, Delores loved her big sister and she was the only one who showed interest in Bunsen's goal toward bringing the world back to its once great status. She believed in each of her experiments and supported her fully, working as assistant any chance she got. Unfortunately all good things come to an end. Once Agnes had turned 18 and Delores had turned 10 their settlement was attacked by a large raider gang. They managed to get away along with a couple of their neighbors and tried their best to make it to one of the safer larger settlements toward the middle of the commonwealth. Unsurprisingly they lose more on the way, from wildlife, radiation sickness, ferals. Finally only a couple miles out of the closest settlement they find themselves attacked once again by raiders. Her father was killed and the mother passed away from injury caused in the same incident, but only after getting her girls to their new home and settling in for a few weeks. Agnes steps up and takes good care of her little sister and they end up living in the heavily armed settlement for years. There was never a closer family as they supported each other and all of their endeavors. Unfortunately Delores was killed at the age of 16 due to thieves breaking into her home to try and steal the "local scientist's" stuff. She was devastated, her closest friend was now dead and she couldn't help but blame herself considering it was her work that got her sister killed. And now she was the last member of the Burnes family. She decided to jump headfirst into her work, moved to the edge of town when asked and finally not five years later Agnes was ghoulified and continued on her life from there as a scientist aiming to better the world especially so such things won't happen again. Gallery Agnes Bunsen Burnes1texas-not-tex.tumblr.com 2.jpg Bunsen by hawkscape-d9ss0e7.png Bunsen and abominus's Ronnie!!! Drawn by Abominus.tumblr.com Made by abominus.tumblr.com Agnes Bunsen Burnesyabbyabb.png|Agnes and her assistant (bff) Dixie as drawn by yabbyabb~ Agnes Bunsen Burnesyabbyabb2.jpg|Agnes and Dixie's first meeting!!! (yabbyabb) Agnes Bunsen Burnes snackrat.tumblr.png|Agnes as drawn by snackrat.tumblr Agnes1.JPG|I made this but i am bad at art so SHIELD YOUR EYES Comics AgnesComicTex-not-texasP1.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg1 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP2.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg2 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP3.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg3 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP4.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg4 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP5.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg5 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP6.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg6 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP7.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg7 AgnesComicTex-not-texasP8.jpg|Agnes and Tex pg8 Category:Ghoul oc